The Girl Who Changed Joffrey
by Cathrine. R. M
Summary: Joffrey had always been a selfish boy, but there was a girl who changed that
1. Chapter 1

Dilara Tyrell walked through Kings Landing followed by her sister Margaery and her brother Loras. Dilara wore a gorgeous baby blue silk dress that dragged along the ground, Dilara was fifteen years old and her skin was flawless. She had long curly brown hair that had been braided into a bun and she had mysterious dark blue eyes. Dilara sighed before beginning to read a book she was holding, Margaery looked at her sister who was reading as she walked

"Dilara!" Margaery hissed snatching the book from Dilara's hands. Dilara glared at her sister who was 16 years old and in Dilara's eyes, was the most annoying person in the world. Loras chuckled, Dilara looked up to see a huge castle getting closer and closer to them

"What do you think King Robert wants?" Dilara asked her brother

"Well he said it was about you, so I don't know... he does have a son your age, he might be requesting marriage" Loras suggested

"His son is a pig..." Dilara mumbled under her breath

"Well they've just taken the Iron Throne from Targaryen's, so Joffrey will be the next king after King Robert" Loras said as they began to walk up the stairs to the castle. Dilara gulped, what if King Robert wanted her to marry his son?

The grand doors to the Baratheon's castle slowly opened revealing a large crowd of lords and ladies who turned their heads to look at Margaery, Loras and Dilara. They began to make their way through the crowd to the front. Dilara looked down as they reached the front, there stood King Robert sitting on the Iron throne with his wife Cersei beside him with their children on the other side of the Iron Throne.

"House Tyrell it is lovely to see you again" King Robert said, Dilara looked over at her mother and father who were standing beside her

"It is our pleasure your grace" Dilara's father said bowing, Dilara watched as he family got down on one knee bowing to King Robert, she did as he family did.

"Rise" King Robert commanded, the Tyrell family rose and looked at King Robert and his family "As you know I called you here for a reason to do with, Dilara" King Robert commanded. Joffrey looked at Dilara with harsh eyes that seemed to be looking into her soul, Dilara gulped glancing at Joffrey "House Baratheon would like to ask permission for your youngest daughter Dilara to marry our eldest son Joffrey" King Robert said. Dilara felt her knee go weak, she looked at her father

"It would be our honour to marry our Dilara into the Baratheon family" her father said. Dilara closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Gasps went through the crowd

"Dilara!" Margaery yelled running to her sister's aid, Loras ran over too. Joffrey looked at King Robert uncertain of what to do, Dilara opened her eyes

"Sister! Are you alright?" Loras asked as he helped Dilara up. Dilara gulped as she slowly stood up fixing her dress, Margaery looked at the Baratheon family with embarrassment as she stood up slowly.

"Then it is settled, Joffrey and Dilara shall be married" King Robert announced, Dilara gulped looking at Joffrey nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Dilara hugged her mother and father as they piled into a carriage, she hugged Loras and then Margaery. They were leaving her, she was going to live with Baratheons and the Lannisters. She watched as the carriage door slammed closed and the carriage drove away. Dilara gulped and glanced behind her to see Joffrey,

"Your grace" she said dipping her head slightly. Joffrey said nothing before walking back into the castle. Dilara followed him slightly, Joffrey walked up the stairs of the castle. Dilara followed him curiously, she watched as Joffrey entered his room closing the door behind him. Dilara slowly crept to his door and pushed her ear to his door,

"I know you're there Dilara, why don't you just knock" she heard Joffrey said. Dilara stepped away from the door and knocked at it softly

"Come in" Joffrey said, Dilara gulped opening the heavy wooden door to see Joffrey changing

"Oh, your grace I didn't know you were changing" Dilara said averting her eyes. Joffrey sighed

"We're going to be married soon, you might want to familiarise yourself with the male form" Joffrey said. Dilara looked at Joffrey, he was shirt and was wearing black pants. Dilara stared at his torso, it was lightly muscular. Joffrey wasn't even looking at Dilara he was looking at himself in his large mirror. "So why are you here?" Joffrey asked glancing at Joffrey

"Well I'm in Kingslanding to-"

"No I mean, why are you in my chambers.. are you here to ask something, or just here for a good fucking?" Joffrey said as he walked over to Dilara, still shirtless. Dilara gulped

"Neither, your grace" Dilara answered

"Are you sure, only a girl wanted to get fucked would follow a man and listen at his door" Joffrey said as his hands drifted up and down her body, Dilara didn't say a word. Joffrey smirked as he put his hand on Dilara's breast

"Your grace, I will not tolerate being treated like a whore!" Dilara yelled pushing Joffrey off

"You are mine now, I treat you how I wish" Joffrey hissed pushing Dilara into the wall "Any time you want to be fucked just remember I'm right here" Joffrey whispered in Dilara's ear. Dilara narrowed her eyes and shoved Joffrey off her and stormed out of his room. Dilara walked down the many stairs to see Joffrey's mother Cersei. Cersei was a rather sharp looking woman with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes even though she was middle-aged she was quite beautiful, Dilara froze

"Dilara, can we talk in your chambers?" Cersei questioned harshly

"Uhh, well-"

"It wasn't a question Dilara" Cersei hissed before walking through the hallways followed by Dilara. Cersei entered Dilara's chambers, it was full of red and gold fabric, Dilara nervously followed Cersei

"Come child, sit down" Cersei said with a kinder tone as she sat down on a small red velvet love seat. Dilara slowly walked over and sat down next to Cersei

"I want to make this clear from the very beginning so your not disappointed when you end up getting beaten by Joffrey. Joffrey is not a very loving boy, he will hurt you when you try and get close to him. So I suggest you stay as far away from him as possible, for your own sake" Cersei explained, Dilara nodded

"O-okay"

"And if he asks anything from you, give it to him. Is that understood?" Cersei questioned

"Y-yes" Dilara murmured. Cersei nodded before standing up and walking out of Dilara's chambers. Dilara felt her heart drop, she was stuck with Joffrey for the rest of her life. A tear rolled down her cheek, she just wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dilara opened her eyes to as the summer sun blasted through her her bedroom window, her golden curtains had already been opened. She heard someone cleaning in her room, she sat up on her elbows to see a beautiful young maid cleaning up Dilara's room. The maid turned around to reveal her stunning, exotic face, her eyes were a dark brown colour and her hair was a dark shade of brown

"Oh Miss Tyrell, you're awake" the made said with her thick accent

"W-who are you?" Dilara asked

"I'm Millicent" the maid answered walking over, her beige flowing dress dragging across the ground. Dilara watched the maid "Would you like for me to help you get ready, Miss Tyrell?" Millicent questioned

"That would be lovely" Dilara answered peeling the sheets off herself and standing up. Millicent grabbed helped Dilara over to her dressing table, Dilara sat down looking at herself in the mirror. Millicent began to brush Dilara's hair softly

"So, what do you think of the Prince?" Millicent asked looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed Dilara's hair

"I think his grace, is-... fine" Dilara answered playing with the sleeve of her night dress

"Liar" Millicent murmured

"I would never lie about his grace" Dilara retorted

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you fear Prince Joffrey" Millicent murmured

"Why would I fear him?" Dilara asked

"I saw him touching you yesterday, your face was the face of fear" Millicent explained. Dilara turned around to look at Millicent

"Can we just stop talking about his grace?" Dilara questioned

"Of course" Millicent said, Dilara nodded before turning back around

"So what do you think of your sister's husband?" Millicent asked

"She seems to be happy, but he seems a little off" Dilara answered

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he seems like he would rather kiss a lord over a lady" Dilara answered

"Oh...". Millicent began to powder Dilara's face "So have they... you know, made love?" Millicent asked

"I don't believe so" Dilara answered. Millicent raised her eyebrow

"Let's get you dressed" Millicent said helping Dilara out of her seat. Dilara slowly walked to the end of her bed and took off her night dress, Millicent helped Dilara into a dark teal dress that hugged closely to her torso. Millicent tightened Dilara dress

"Uh-... I can't breathe" Dilara managed to say

"Don't worry that's normal" Millicent said, Dilara coughed slight as Millicent helped her into silver high heals. Millicent stepped back and looked at Dilara

"Wow, I think Joffrey will be impressed" Millicent said crossing her arms. Dilara turned to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled slightly

"What do I have to do first?" Dilara asked

"Joffrey would like to speak with you" Millicent answered. Dilara smiled widely before making her way to Joffrey's chambers, she saw Joffrey's chamber door was open. She knocked lightly

"Come in" she heard Joffrey said, she walked in cautiously to see Joffrey getting himself fitted. Joffrey looked at Dilara "Wow Dilara, I'm impressed" Joffrey said smugly

"Millicent said you wanted to see me about something?"

"Ah yes, my mother would like us to have some bonding time" Joffrey answered as his tailor held a gold flowery patten up to his clothing "No flowers!" Joffrey hissed grabbing the fabric and throwing it back in his tailor's face "Get new ones" Joffrey ordered.

"Y-yes sir" the tailor whimpered before quickly running out of Joffrey's chambers.

"Your mother wants us to have bonding time?" Dilara questioned

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Joffrey hissed

"N-no it's just, last night she told me-... never mind" Dilara murmured. Joffrey walked over to Dilara

"What did she tell you?" Joffrey growled

"N-nothing forget about it..." Dilara murmured

"I order you to tell me!" Joffrey yelled grabbing Dilara's neck and shoving her into the wall

"I said forget about!" Dilara yelled back throwing Joffrey off her onto his bed. Joffrey sat up on the edge of his bed. Joffrey glared up at Dilara

"You bitch" he hissed standing up and going back over to the mirror as he saw his tailor re-enter holding a pile of fabrics. The tailor held a gold pattern with red stripes up to Joffrey

"Better but no" Joffrey said. Dilara stormed out of Joffrey's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Dilara stood at her balcony looking out at the view, a slight breeze blew as she watched the waves crash onto the rocks. Her hair was braided back, as she wore a sheer lilac dress. She heard footstep enter her room and quickly turned around to see Joffrey wearing his usual dark red silk top that showed his frilly white cuffs. Dilara gasped partly with surprise partly with fear

"Y-your grace" she stammered, Joffrey said nothing and just walked over to Dilara. Dilara listened to his footsteps they were not his usually bratty footsteps but more of a gently step. "Your Grace, are you okay?" Dilara asked as Joffrey walked over to her

"I'm fine now shall we go on a walk?" Joffrey asked softly, Dilara nodded

"Through the gardens?" Dilara suggested

"Sounds lovely" Joffrey answered with a nod. Dilara nodded, what was going on with Joffrey he was... nicer then usually, did Cersei give him a talking to?

Joffrey lead Dilara down the many stairs to the back of the castle where lush gardens with beautiful golden arches covered with vines were. Dilara looked up at Joffrey who was looking where he was going, Dilara gulped harshly as she remembered pushing Joffrey away

"I-I-I'm sorry" she murmured. Joffrey looked down at Dilara with his icy green eyes

"No need to apologise" Joffrey said with his smug smile, usually this smile would send chills down Dilara's spine but this time his smile had friendliness behind it. Dilara looked back down at her feet as she walked, Joffrey grabbed Dilara's wrist roughly pulling her to the side of the path, Dilara found her body leaning against Joffrey's

"J-joffrey?" she stammered feeling his hot steamy breath on her face. Joffrey looked down at Dilara

"Dilara, I-... ugh never mind it's stupid" Joffrey murmured. Dilara looked up at Joffrey nervously she could tell he was holding back something

"Joffrey you don't look so good... should we maybe go back so you can get some rest?" Dilara suggested

"No!" Joffrey yelled before storming off back to the castle. Dilara stood there shocked, Joffrey had gone from being a kind and affectionate person to going back to his cruel, controlling self. Dilara didn't bother to follow Joffrey she knew if she did, she'd end up hurting Joffrey. Plus Cersei had strictly said not to become close to Joffrey. Dilara sighed

"I want to go home" she murmured sadly as she made her way over to a marble bench, she sat on the seat and slowly let tear after tear flow down her face "I want to go home" she repeated just hoping the gods would hear her. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" she yelled looking up at the sky with her tear stained face, suddenly she heard footsteps. She glanced over to her left to see Millicent,

"Are you okay, Miss Tyrell?" Millicent asked gently sitting next to Dilara

"No everything's wrong!" Dilara said under her tears. Millicent gave Dilara a hug that seem to go on forever, Dilara tried to catch her breath

"The prince hates me... and once I get my blood, I'll have to make love to him... how can you make love when you don't love the person you're with!" Dilara whined

"You don't have to love the person, it's called making love for a reason" Millicent explained, Dilara sniffled slightly

"What do you mean?"

"When you make love, you're creating love" Millicent said. Dilara thought for a moment and smiled slightly with her teary face

"Millicent, thank you!" Dilara said hugging Millicent tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I know this chapter is small... Dilara sat at the dining table eating a giant feast with the Baratheons and Lannisters, she sat across from Cersei and was sitting in between Tyrion and Jaime. She looked over at Joffrey who was at the further down the table sitting in between his siblings Myrcella and Tommen, Tommen was no older then five and Myrcella was no older then nine. The silence was rather uncomfortable, the only sounds to be heard was the sound of forks hitting the fine china as people ate. Dilara could not eat, she could tell that Joffrey's dwarf uncle Tyrion was watching her and he gave her the creeps. "Dilara, you have barely touched your food. Is there something bothering you?" Cersei asked, Dilara looked up noticing that not only was Tyrion but the whole family was staring at her including Joffrey "Ah, no every thing's fine. I'm just not very hungry" Dilara said "May I be excused?" Dilara asked, Cersei nodded "Of course". Dilara nodded before standing up and leave the table, Joffrey watched her go. Dilara quickly hurried off to her room. She fell onto her bed with a sigh, suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dilara quickly sat up "Who is it?" "Tyrion Lannister" "Come in". Suddenly Tyrion walked in, Dilara was at least double Tyrion's height. "What's wrong?" the dwarf asked "Nothing" Dilara answered "I only came up here for one thing, so if you aren't going to tell me what's wrong I'll just fuck you" the dwarf said jumping onto Dilara's bed with some difficulty, "You sick bastard!" Dilara said standing up looking at the dwarf "Hey, I may be small but there's one thing that I'm very proud of..." Tyrion grabbed Dilara's hand pulling her towards him "My cock" he whispered in her ear before laughing like an idiot. Dilara winced at the smell coming from Tyrion, he was quite obviously drunk. "Uncle, wouldn't you leave Dilara alone" Dilara heard Joffrey voice say coming from the door, Dilara turned around to see Joffrey leaning on the door frame. Tyrion looked at Joffrey "As you wish.." he murmured jumping off the bed and walking past Joffrey back to the dining room. "I'm sorry about my uncle, he doesn't understand how to treat a woman. All he knows is how to fuck women" Joffrey says walking into Dilara's room, Dilara avoided Joffrey's eyes and glanced at herself in her dresser mirror. She looked pretty with her hair done in it's usual braided bun, "Why did you come up here?" Dilara asked looking down at the ground. Joffrey sighed sitting down on Dilara's bed "There's something I've been wanting to tell you" Joffrey starts, Dilara sits down beside him "What is it?" she asks "I've been-.. I've been, falling in love with you Dilara" Joffrey stammered along on his words "I've fallen in love with you so much that I'm willing to change my old ways, and make you feel like the princess you are" Joffrey says looking down at his hands that were resting in his lap. Dilara smiled slightly "You would do that, for me?". Joffrey nodded "I'd do anything for you" Joffrey murmurs looking up at Dilara, Dilara blushed before leaning in and kissing Joffrey 


End file.
